Something's diffrent
by 1animeangel1
Summary: Akemi is just another girl who likes Kaname. But she acts diffrent. Being beautiful, she longs to be in the night class. But then being diffrent makes her relieze the secret of the night class.
1. Chapter 1: lucky

**Okay this is going to be fun to type so enjoy!**

**Signed,**

**1animeangel1**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Akemi gazed at Kaname and only Kaname, not the dashing and princey Aido, but Kaname. I must get closer to Kaname thought Akemi. Do something others don't do_. Be different. _

But why be different? Akemi just wanted to scream her heart out to Kaname.

Just then a whistle pierced through the air. The night class were coming. Kaname was in the back of them but in the spotlight.

"K-kaname-sama" someone called, "p-please e-except my gift".

Akemi winced. This was getting annoying.

"Kaname-sempai!" more fan girls screamed.

Akemi was getting mad, and jealous. She wanted Kaname to herself. Akemi left the crowd in disgust.

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary,<em>

_I can't stand the annoying day class girls they're just plain annoying. Akemi is so easy to read, she is not different at all, I can't stand her, the annoying girl the nerve of her! I can't stand it, she thinks she's so cool, she's so stupid and shy. Well, let her stay shy, I don't care. She does not understand us at all. She thinks we're those annoying humans, can't they see it? We are all beautiful, not one out of detail out of place, doesn't that ring a bell? Not that I want them to find out, of course. Leave them be my little treasure of feelings._

* * *

><p>Her arms spread out wide, Akemi looked herself over. She was so lucky to be her.<p>

She was the most beautiful girl in the day class, she thought she belonged in the night class. Wasn't that the class of beautiful people?

Wavy brown hair and small pale blue orbs on pale creamy skin, delicate small fingers with shiny long nails. Akemi belonged in the night class, she had to be. Everyone in the night class was just tall pale figures. Shiki and Rima were rumored to be together, so no chance for Shiki fan girls. Kain and Ruka were gossiped to be together. Akemi was glad Kaname wasn't with anyone in the night class, but Akemi was. They both had brown hair and pale skin. He was the cool one for his group so was Akemi. All night she thought an impossible thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Girls were able to slip pass the discipline committee and surround Kaname.<p>

Akemi out of jealousy and anger climbed up a tree that was over the fan girls and Kaname.

"this is forbidden love", growled Akemi to herself as she climbed up the old thick tree.

It should be sturdy thought Akemi nervously.

She watched down with a cold face at the top of the excited fan girl's heads and Kaname's. This is painful, thought Akemi bottom eye twitching.

Just then the branch that Akemi was sitting on gave way to her weight. (Not that she was heavy or fat)

"Ahhhhh!", cried Akemi, she was going land on Kaname's head the way she was sitting. But she did not hear the painful yowl of Kaname, but the oof of the pressure of her falling a few feet from a tree.

Her squeezed shut eyes slowly peeked open. She was not on the ground but on a soft cushion that lay her in an awkward position. Akemi was afraid to look up. She did anyway.

There was Kaname's calm face, like nothing happened.

Akemi felt burning rise on her pale face that was no longer pale but beet red, steaming out like a pot of over heated water.

"K-k-Kaname s-senpai", stammered Akemi. Ahhh this is embarrassing and thrilling thought Akemi.

But she felt a burning on the sides of her head, nervous she turned her head slowly.

An evil aura blared at Akemi's face blinding her of all happiness and joy.

Nervous she started "k-k-Kaname-senpai maybe you should put me down?"said Akemi .

Kaname smiled and put her down gently.

The girls glared at Akemi full of jealousy and anger.

"You know that's not going to get you anywhere", said Akemi in a calm and cool tone while walking off.

That was so embarrassing! Thought Akemi to herself squeezing her pillow tightly to her chest. She was sure she will get a lot of trouble with the Kaname fan girls now.

She thought she was going to get closer to Kaname now. It was so easy and obvious.

* * *

><p>Akemi glanced out the window at the crescent moon, it was red, the scary red like blood, dripping slowly down. . .<p>

* * *

><p>"What is your problem!" hollered Akemi to all the glaring fan girls.<p>

"You think you're so cool but you're not to us" hissed Kasumi one of the fan girls.

"It's not about cool", snapped Akemi, "it's about Kaname, and leave me out of it!"

"You're the one who interferes with our little time who have with Kaname!" screeched a tiny fan girl Mazuki.

"Yeah yeah!"Chanted all the fan girls.

A whistle blew out, a incredible shock in the air.

Everyone turned around. It was Yuuki, the disciplinary committee.

"For once you all are not fighting over Kaname!" said Yuuki hopping down from a nearby tree.

She thinks she's so cool, thought Akemi.

"Actually we are", said Akemi calmly, "you're just too idiotic to listen first then speak in",

Yuuki had no choice but to be nice.

"Oh sorry sorry" sighed Yuuki struggling to shout something in Akemi's face.

"You could just scream in my face and drive Kaname away" said Akemi with a smirk.

Yuuki clenched her fist.

"No I wouldn't do that" Yuuki said angrily really wanting to punch Akemi in the stinking face!

"leave the stupid disciplinary committee out if it" said Kasumi smoothly. "Stop going after our Kaname or else" .

"It's not that I'm going after him, its fate" spat Akemi while strolling off.

"LOSER! "Screamed the fan girls to Akemi.

"That's not very nice".

Every one whirled around.

The night class had just opened the door. Kaname was standing ahead of the night class this time hearing what had just happened.

"ahhhhh" all the fan girls uttered blushing and ashamed.

"k-k-Kaname- senpai" Kasumi stammered embarrassed.

Yuuki was blushing for no apparent reason. She wasn't the one yelling at Akemi.

"We apologize Kaname-senpai" all the fan girls said at once.

"Don't apologize to me" said Kaname smoothly every word golden, "apologize to poor Akemi over there".

Akemi was thrilled and embarrassed. She was red blood rushing up to her face. She was so hot she was dizzy and light headed.

She felt her legs give way and she stumbled hitting her head on the rocky pavement.

The last thing she felt was heat and pain.

The last thing she saw was Kaname moving forward to her.

* * *

><p>Her tired eyes fluttered open in surprise.<p>

Instantly she pressed a hand to her head, bandages wrapped her head like a mummy.

Akemi was in white sheet covers, her head rested on a white cloud pillow.

She was in the infirmary for sure.

Memories flooded back from a few hours ago.

She remembered her fainting from blushing how stupid and embarrassing .

Something cold and wet pressed on to Akemi's bandaged forehead. Placing a hand to it, she realized it was a wet towel.

"Ah, your awake!", Yuuki's voice said cheerfully.

"What am I doing here?" said Akemi still gaining memories from a few hours ago.

"You fainted, so we took you to the headmaster's living room" replied Yuuki

Akemi tried to get up but she felt a impact on her head when the towel slipped down.

"Don't you have a fever" said Yuuki.

_I wish I was taken to Kaname's dorm_ thought Akemi

As if reading Akemi's mind Yuuki said "Kaname carried you here".

"ah", Akemi felt herself blush again, but a surge of pain filled her head and she lay back down.

"Why do you like Kaname?" asked Akemi wondered if she liked him the same as the fan girls

Yuuki hesitated.

"Kaname saved my life ten years ago by a um . . . murderer "said Yuuki.

"why did you say um…" asked Akemi, "it was something else wasn't it?"

"no!" Yuuki said a little too quickly

Akemi smirked at Yuuki's fake reaction.

"Why don't you tell me" whispered Akemi sounding pitiful.

"Ah" Yuuki didn't know what to say.

"Ah um . . . you must be hungry, I'll go get you something to eat" suggested Yuuki.

"Nooo come back here!" demanded Akemi. But Yuuki ignored her.

_Yuuki's hiding something really obviously_ thought Akemi. _I'll find out what it is soon enough._

Yuuki came back with clam chowder with crackers and orange juice.

"Here you go!" cheered Yuuki.

"Murderer?" sneered Akemi.

"Leave it to be!" shouted Yuuki all of a sudden leaving her cheerful tone.

"Why?"asked Akemi, "I want to know

"At least you know why I like Kaname, isn't that enough?" Yuuki cried in frustration.

"No" replied Akemi calmly, "it's not".

"Fine, you'll suffer from curiosity" snapped Yuuki.

She stomped out of the room avoiding answering any questions from Akemi.

Later Yuuki was asked to walk Akemi to her dorm.

Yuuki agreed and off they went into the night if dangers and fear, the moon was red again.

"Let's walk quickly", suggested Yuuki.

"I can't I'm sick" said Akemi.

This made Yuuki edgy.

They walked in silence, slowly for Akemi.

Threw the silent night, there slow footsteps boomed in the silent corridor. Creepy crawling shadows flickered and danced, spirits swarmed them in playful fun. The moon made it dark and shallow. The red moon reflecting on the fountains and ponds making more blood colors of torment and despair.

"it's scary we should move faster" said Yuuki breaking the silence.

"it's scary" smirked Akemi.

Yuuki blushed in annoyance.

A dark shadow blinded Yuuki's and Akemi's little vision.

They were not alone in the dark world only to themselves until now.

Yuuki flipped up and pulled out an expanding silver rod at the shadow direction, making a spark of lightning glide through the rod.

"My my, what a weakling you are" sneered something in the shadows "I thought this was going to be fun".

It snaked its long pale fingers on the silver rod placing a creepy hand on Yuuki's hand.

"Akemi run!" shouted Yuuki "I can hold him off!"

Akemi was crying.

"I can't leave you!" Akemi screamed. "What is this?"

Yuuki tried to pull away, she was stuck hopeless.

"At least one girl will survive" said Yuuki calmly, "he won't be here to save me this time"

"You mean Kaname?" said Akemi, "he saved you from this?".

"Go when you are still free!" screamed Yuuki frustrated with Akemi.

"I can't let you go I will still be thirsty" screeched the shadowy figure while dragging Yuuki into the darkness.

The vines from the garden expanded rapidly around Akemi, preventing her from moving anywhere.

"Akemi!" managed Yuuki as she was sent into the darkness.

A piercing scream came from the black.

"Yuuki!" screamed Akemi.

Red eyes opened at Akemi.

She flinched.

"w-w-what d-d-did y-y-you d-do t-to y-y-yuuki?" stammered Akemi trying to look brave but failing.

"You want to know what happened to her?" screeched the creature grabbing Akemi's wrist.

The vines began to unravel, letting the creature pull her in the darkness.

"No!" screamed Akemi biting at the creature's hand that was pulling her in the pitch dark.

"Oh, you want my blood?" screeched the creature, "I'm afraid you don't have fangs, I'll give you some but only for a moment".

"F-f-fangs?" stuttered Akemi, "b-b-blood?".

"Oh, you didn't know?" the creature shrieked, "vampire, I am a vampire".

"For a beginner let me crush your dreams, the world as you know it is full of blood and horror, ruled by vampires, lusting and craving for your living source".

"NO!" screamed Akemi trying to cover her ears.

"Don't worry it will go away soon" the vampire said grabbing for her hair.

A glimpse of her open neck was enough.

The vampire's eyes blasted with glow. His teeth blared out gleaming from his sharp end piercing is lip, the dark liquid dripping down. He had long hair, the color of blood.

"Ahhh!" screamed Akemi struggling and thrashing wildly.

Akemi never left her eyes off the vampire's fangs, until. . .

The vampire's shoulder exploded with blood searing across Akemi's face.

Akemi was confused and shocked, for a moment she couldn't decide if this was her blood or the vampire's blood. Why would it be the vampire's blood?

"I won't allow you to kill any longer" someone said.

The voice sounded like heaven to Akemi.

She looked up slowly eyes gleaming as she did so, tears dripping from her face, she looked up.

To her surprise it was Kaname Kuran, the dorm president for the night class, tall and graceful the total spot light for all the fan girls, the ultimate leader.

"You" screeched the vampire.

"Harming the students of our peaceful world" said Kaname calmly.

And with that the vampire exploded in dust.

Not the dirty kind of dust that the vampire deserves after death, but the fairy dust kind, a thousand of red butterflies, all so beautiful like nothing ever happened like death, but it was like a forest of recarnation and forgiveness, but this vampire will never be forgiven.

Akemi covered her mouth with her hands, tears flowing rapidly down, tumbling over her hand.

Kaname stood there calmly.

It's like he forgot about Yuuki.

Akemi ran over to him, still crying.

Kaname placed his palm on the back of Akemi's head, pushing her closer to his chest, hiding her from one of his dark powers.

_The world as you know it is full of blood and horror._

The words the vampire said to Akemi that night.

_The world as you know it is full of blood and horror._

Akemi sobbed louder and harder.

That night that had changed her life. She will never go back to where she used to live before. Secrets secrets, she kept too many secrets in her life. Akemi will miss it, she will miss it so, that life, that life when it was normal.

She cried more, and cried, feeling her own tears splotch against her face.

But that night, oh that night, as Kaname laid a hand on Akemi's head, that instant, to Akemi that night was gone.

Kaname had erased her memory of that night.


	2. Chapter 2: Kaname's choice?

**Zero appears in the story but he is barely there, if you like zero a lot then I am sorry but I don't know how to make his attitude, soooooooooooooo. . . sorry! , thank you for reading!**

Signed,

1animeangel1

Chapter 2

Sweet and bright Akemi Hinormi walked down the hall on that very bright day.

A day where vampires avoided.

"Hello!" she shouted to all the day class.

They all gave her weird looks.

"Akemi, you're acting really different" akemi's friend Naomi whispered to akemi eyeing all the funny looks akemi got.

"Haha, don't be ridiculous, I'm fine I'm fine!" cheered Akemi delightfully.

Naomi began to inch away from her unfamiliar friend.

* * *

><p>"Wait!" yuuki screamed to the shouting girls as they pushed their way to the night class dorms.<p>

"Fresh and new to you, m'lady" cooed aido flattering the girls which made them even wilder.

"Aido, how could you!" screamed Yuuki as she was being crushed by the fan girls.

"Hi, all!" someone shouted out from the back of the crowd.

Every single one of the people on school grounds turned their heads to see who in the world would have said that, besides aido.

There stood akemi holding a pink staff just like Yuuki's.

"Huh!" said Yuuki.

"What who where when why?" aido said turning his head all angles.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed all the fan girls, "akemi has come to take the night class to herself!"

"Hahahaha" akemi giggled.

She then vaulted herself up with the expanding pink staff next to Kaname.

All the fan girls went charging after akemi.

But then a striking force of dark aura blasted them in the face.

"Aieeeee!" they screamed blocking their faces with their hands.

There stood Zero.

"Get any closer and I'll make you all cry" Zero said as dark auras waved from his head.

"Ah. . . "The girls said backing slowly away from Zero slowly.

Zero turned to Akemi, "what's wrong with you" he said, "Putting yourself in a paparazzi like that, idiot".

"Zero!" shouted Yuuki.

"Sorry about that" said Yuuki.

Akemi looked Yuuki for a second, "it's okay, it's okay!" Akemi said cheerfully patting Yuuki's head.

Yuuki blushed.

Akemi laughed and patted Yuuki's head some more.

Yuuki blushed and slide away.

Akemi grabbed Kaname.

All the fan girls were steaming.

"Akemi you!" they all shouted.

Yuuki blew the whistle.

"Behave and no hurting each other!" Yuuki babbled, even though she was steaming at akemi inside.

Akemi smiled, "Thank you Yuuki-Chan!" Akemi shouted waving her hand in the air.

Yuuki blushed even harder.

Akemi patted Kaname's arm, "see you tonight, Kaname-sama!"

"Ehhhhhhhh?" all the girls said bewildered and jealous.

Yuuki clenched her fist, she was really really jealous!

Akemi use the rod to vault herself up over the girls and toward the school.

"akemi!" screamed all the girls toward Akemi's direction.

But she was already gone.

"Tonight, huh?" whispered Yuuki to herself.

* * *

><p>Yuuki stomped down the dark corridor, steaming, but couldn't wait to catch akemi in action.<p>

A sudden question popped in her mind. Did Kaname agree to this?

Yuuki stopped suddenly.

What if Kaname-sama really likes akemi! What if Kaname-sama was always annoyed of me? What if akemi is better than me at disciplinary committee? What if they kick me out and let akemi in? Then she could be closer to zero and even find out the secret! What if she could help him better? Why why why? Is this Kaname-sama's choice? Did Kaname-sama agree to this? What if? What if? What if!

Yuuki held her head and crouched down on the carpet, gripping the curtain. "Akemi, your winning at my own game".

Akemi Hinormi moved to cross academy last year, of course Yuuki to lead her around. Akemi was always cold, making jokes at one little stupid thing someone might have said, always lecturing everyone and pulling back at kind behavior.

Akemi had feelings toward kaname. It was so obvious! Yuuki was not as stupid as she appeared to akemi.

Yuuki in her mind has always had a contest with akemi, even though she was not beautiful or independent, like akemi. But yuuki knew that she had that very one special tender time with kaname.

Heavy footsteps and light pattering at the same sound range.

Yuuki alarmed ran up the stairs and hid behind the wall, that had dark shadows, a perfect hiding spot.

"Kaname-sama!" obviously akemi, said.

Kaname was silent.

"hmm. . . ?" said akemi, "did you say something?"

Still silence.

"did you just say you love me, I'm so happy!" akemi cheered hugging kaname tighter.

Akemi looked around, yuuki held her breath.

"let's go outside" akemi whispered, "it's creepy in here".

Yuuki listened to the footsteps before she heard the door creaked heavily open.

Before the door closed all the way, yuuki ran silently over and caught it, and slipped through.

Akemi and kaname was at the fountain, akemi splashing her feet happily in the water, splashing all over kaname.

Yuuki gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. She turned around, sitting on the floor, covering her ears

"How cute, kaname-sama's we-et!

Kaname was still silent.

"You never talk!" whined Akemi, "what kind of date is this if you never talk!"

Date? Yuuki covered her mouth.

Kaname-sama's on a date with akemi? Wha-?

Yuuki was jealous, but since kaname wasn't talking. . .

She heard a sudden tapping. Yuuki jolted up.

It was aido tapping at the window, the night class! Why wasn't Kaname in class?

Akemi angrily looked up.

Aido smiled and waved down at akemi, and then he reached down, popped of the latch and opened the window.

The night class looked out the window.

"Why are you at the fountains?" shouted aido, "going lovey dovey?".

Yuuki flinched, lovey dovey. . .

"Leave us alone!" screamed akemi angrily, "shut the window and close the curtains!"

Aido backed away.

"Alright, alright" aido said following akemi's orders.

"kaname-sama" cooed akemi, "do you love me as much as I love you?"

Silence

"touch me" akemi said suddenly.

Yuuki gasp silently. She heard shuffling.

"Kaname. . . "

Yuuki cheeks turned red with anger.

"kaname oh. . . "

Yuuki gasped, what was kaname doing?

(she was never looking at them, but "eavesdropping")

"kaname-sama, you really do love me. . . "

Yuuki bewildered, and shaken, turned around slowly.

Akemi was snuggled against kaname, shoving his hand in her shirt. Eww. . .

This was too much to bear!

Yuuki, without thinking, bounced out of the shadows pointing a finger at akemi and kaname.

Her mind went to blank, standing there like a complete idiot pointing a finger at two people who were just doing something that was supposed to be private.

"Uh umm. . . " started yuuki, completely embarrassed.

"What do you want?" said akemi snuggling on to kaname.

"Well, making love out here is against the rules" began yuuki.

What am I doing? Thought Yuuki.

"Fine we will do it inside kaname's dorm, right kaname?" said akemi snuggling against kaname.

Kaname unemotionally got up.

"Sorry Miss Hinormi, I need to get back to class, everyone depends on me" said Kaname.

"wha- kaname-samaaaaaa!" shouted akemi, "you were about to see my beautiful bodyyyyyy!"

Yuuki flinched.

After Kaname left.

Akemi turned to yuuki with a scrunched up angry face.

"Why the hell did you-"said Akemi staggering toward yuuki with balled up fist.

Yuuki with fear, backed up.

Akemi stopped.

"You're the one who's mad, am I right?" said akemi putting her hands on her hips and leaning her weight on one side, "you told me you liked him".

Yuuki blushed, she now regretted that time.

"Heh" said akemi, "kaname's mine".

And with that akemi walked off.

Yuuki clenched her fist, her long nails pierced holes, until they bled. Yuuki flinched from the shocking liquid running down her hand.

Akemi turned around, her eyes flashed gold.

Yuuki's eyes turned wide. G-gold! Akemi's eyes just turned gold.

Yuuki turned around; there was the lamps, when akemi turned around her eyes must have reflected.

"Watch it" said akemi.

Yuuki clenched her teeth.

"W-why would you care?" said yuuki gathering courage.

"Because idiots don't deserve blood" akemi replied coldly.

"w-what does that mean?" said yuuki

"Blood that keeps you alive" hissed akemi.

Yuuki couldn't say anymore.

After akemi left yuuki sat on a bench and looked at her cuts she caused herself.

She made sure akemi had left, then got up and walked to her dorms, she was sure it was late and she was really tired.

Idiots don't deserve blood, blood that keeps you alive.

Yuuki shivered at the words from akemi.

What would become of her, an idiot like her.


	3. Chapter 3: The started

**Ah! Back again! Like I said this is fun to type so I enjoy updating too! sorry I took so long, this is hard to believe but I started school August 16! So I have a lot of stuff going on! Sorry! And look, I have watched all of the chapters of vampire knight up until Yuuki and the clan or whatever you want to call them leaves zero and cross academy behind, so don't think I don't know anything!**

**Sign, **

**1animeangel1**

Chapter 3

"Kaname-sama!" cried Ruka relieved that he was back; she hoped that Akemi did not do anything "serious" to him.

Kaname unemotionally took his seat, opening a book that had been laying there for a while.

"Kaname-sama" Ruka said again, "Are you alright?"

Kaname turned to Ruka, "I'm fine" he said, going on with reading his book.

Ruka sighed, "Kaname-sama. . . "

* * *

><p>Yuuki stomped back to her dorm, it was late into the night.<p>

Yori slept peacefully in her own bed.

Sighing and shaking her head, Yuuki silently slipped in to her own bed.

Yuuki lay there for a while, thinking about Akemi and Kaname, she gritted her teeth, gripping her covers.

"Yuuki?" Yori said, "are you okay?".

Yuuki turned around, "y-yes, I'm fine, don't worry about it"

"You know, you can always tell me" said yori.

Yuuki flinched, "y-yori, it's fine, I'm telling you".

"Okay then "said yori going back to sleeping position.

Yuuki sighed looking out of the window in the distance.

_Flash._

Yuuki gasped and backed up.

Was that a flying vampire? That shadow that flew by, Yuuki could have sworn she saw wings. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back of akemi's life before she came to cross academy<strong>

Akemi sat on the blooming flower looking, an evil smirk on her face.

"Idiots don't deserve lives, at least I got plenty".

* * *

><p>"Yuuki".<p>

Yuuki groaned, shifting her head on the surface that she lay her head on.

"Yuuki"

Yuuki heard heavy footsteps coming her way.

"Ughh, go away" Yuuki mumbled.

"Cross!" said a harsh voice.

Yuuki jolted up, she had forgotten she was in the class room.

Yori was shaking her head.

"Cross, extra classes" said Mr. Takahashi, walking away.

"w-what!" howled Yuuki, "again!".

Yuuki looked behind her; akemi was supposed to be in the seat behind Yuuki and yori.

But nobody was there.

* * *

><p>The fountain splashed wavy patterns on the pavement, Bright sun reflecting rainbow patterns on the streams.<p>

"It's not healthy sitting on that sofa all day long, having those mental problems!" akemi scolded Kaname.

Kaname stayed silent next to akemi.

"Now that Yuuki girl is in class and surely extra classes we have a lot of time to do "our business" akemi cooed.

"Hmm, I never saw any bare skin except on your face, what a pity" continued akemi rubbing kaname's cheek.

"Let's see it" said akemi beginning to unbutton Kaname's uniform.

Kaname didn't protest.

"Aren't we lucky?" blabbered akemi, "we might be the first ones on campus.

Kaname still didn't answer.

"I'll make you mine, forever" akemi said, taking off her own.

Kaname laid a hand on akemi's hand.

"Kaname-sama" gasped akemi, "finally!"

"I'll go now" said Kaname getting up.

"W-what! Screeched akemi, "I hadn't asked you to leave!"

"Miss. Hinormi, your new attitude is your real one, erasing your memory will make you regain your memory soon, danger will come." said Kaname.

"w-what are you talking about?" said akemi quivering.

Kaname turned around, walking off.

"Where are you going!" akemi screeched again.

But Kaname was gone in seconds.

Akemi said there alone on the side of the water fountain, with her shirt half off.

* * *

><p>Yuuki groaned as she walked out of class, twilight was slowly doing its process by the time she went outside.<p>

"I need to think!" exclaimed Yuuki, "and some fresh water!"

She skipped happily to the water fountain.

"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Yuuki and akemi shrieked at the same time.

"What are you doing here!" Yuuki shrieked, "making out with the water!".

"Ehhhhhh?" akemi asked, "Making out with the water, are you an idiot or what?"

Yuuki blushed, what was she saying?

"Ah um. . . why are you here?" Yuuki stammered.

Akemi looked at Yuuki an evil grin on her face.

"What if I did it?" akemi started, "what if I did it with Kaname-sama?"

Yuuki stood there speechless, why did she have to have extra classes?

Yuuki shook her head, "then where's Kaname?" Yuuki spat challenging akemi, "where?"

"I told him off" akemi said looking at her nails.

Yuuki couldn't believe it, told him off?

"That's right!", akemi exclaimed at Yuuki blank expression.

Yuuki glared at akemi, "I don't believe you!" she screamed, "I'm the closes girl to Kaname!"

Akemi smirked, "prove it!", "prove it!"

Yuuki blushed, "he saved my life! He took me in! he helped me! I hugged him!"

Akemi again chanted, "prove it", "prove it, "prove it!"

Yuuki was annoyed and getting really hot, she was really frustrated about how to prove the truth!

Yuuki glared at akemi, in a shaken, hoarse voice, she said: "ask Kaname".

Akemi held her hand behind her ear, "excuse me?"

Yuuki, "ask Kaname!", then Yuuki ran away.

"_Tsk_". Akemi said while Yuuki ran away.

* * *

><p>Yuuki stomped off, I do not believe akemi, I do not believe akemi, I do not believe in akemi!<p>

Yuuki stopped, there was Kaname.

_B-dump, b-dump, b-dump_.

"K-Kaname-sama!" was all Yuuki could say. But she wanted to ask him: do you like akemi? Are you going to drift away from me? is akemi going to be the one with the memory? Did you really do it with akemi? When did you do it? Why? Where? Did you really?

"Good afternoon, Yuuki" Kaname said calmly like there was no secret to keep.

Yuuki bowed, but felt the movement of Kaname slide past her, to the water fountain, where akemi was.

"K-Kaname-sama where are you going?" Yuuki said unsure.

Kaname turned around, "hm? I'm going to the fountain before I go to class"

Yuuki stared at the back of kaname's head, the beautiful, medium sized dark brown strands of hair, gleamy and dreamy. Don't go, don't go, don't go, don't go, Yuuki screamed in her head, don't go to akemi not her, not her, not her.

"Ah, okay!" Yuuki called to Kaname, though she wanted to run over and stop him.

* * *

><p>Ruka scrunched her nose, as she walked by herself around the academy grounds.<p>

Whipping out her diary and a pen she began to write.

_Dear diary, _

_Kaname-sama seems bothered lately and is spending too much time with akemi! I am so bothered of what akemi does to Kaname-sama! The next time I'll catch I'll give her my thoughts and a little lies like: Kaname likes me or I already have him, or just plain tell her that Kaname-sama use my blood to stop the yearning of his needs. Perfect that's exactly what I will do._

"Hee hee Kaname-sama I knew you would come again you were just busy! Am I right?"

Ruka put a hand to her mouth, putting her diary in her inside pocket of her vest.

A chuckle, a slow Kaname-sounding chuckle.

Ruka was about to scream.

"You make me busy, taking my time like that"

Ruka held her breath, holding her purple lips tight.

"Posh, making love is not taking time, it's making sweet memories"

Ruka was about to barf, how cheesy and sick!

"Shall we continue where we left off, Kaname-sama, I really want to?"

"No I do not intend to"

Ruka sighed with relief Kaname didn't want to do this did he?

_Rustling._

"Kaname-sama why don't you want to do it, after all there was messed up chances when we did it right?"

They did it! Ruka's mind went into explosion.

Tap, rustle, rustle, Ruka ran away.

Kaname and akemi both turned.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" akemi said acting afraid, "that's scary Kaname-sama, hold me!"<p>

Kaname stood there with akemi in his arms, akemi clutching like a little crab that won't let go.

Kaname stood there.

"I won't let you go!" akemi said, "I'm not letting you go to any ugly goof! Never ever!"

"it's tonight" Kaname said, "tonight".

"we're going to do it tonight?" exclaimed akemi looking up.

Kaname turned away.

"I'll be able to wait!" akemi called after Kaname.

* * *

><p>Yuuki sat on her bed shaking, why was she so upset? What if Kaname didn't know that akemi was there and walked off when he saw her?<p>

Looking out the window, Yuuki oddly noticed that the moon was a shade of golden red, she also noticed the beams of blue.

Yuuki eyes opened wide, a shadow, hat shadow she had seen last night, with wings.

With the moon so bright and big she saw the streaks of gold, red, blue and a sprinkle of green. They were wings.

A butterfly perhaps?

Yuuki shook her head she must be seeing things.

* * *

><p>An hour into her sleep Yuuki felt dizzy even though she was lying down.<p>

She opened her eyes; everything was spinning and twisted in ugly shaped, like a moth's wing, not a butterfly, but a moth.

"Ughh" Yuuki groaned banging her head.

She glanced at Yori, Yori was fast asleep.

Sighs.

Blink.

Yuuki's eyes went blank; her hair began to grow rapidly.

_Step, step, step._

Tiny steps tinkering out the door, yuuki's hair at her feet.

* * *

><p>Akemi was laughing hysterically.<p>

Kaname watched solemnly at akemi's growing wings ripping the skin on her back.

"Aieeee hahahahahaahahahaha aieeeeeeeee!" akemi laughed in pain as her wings devoured her blood to make those wicked bloody wings.

"Kaname!" akemi screeched, "I had a good time with you while I was still a little drop of human!"

Kaname said nothing.

Akemi's hair was silver now, her eyes golden, wings that grew were made out of blood, dripping and making a mess on the cement.

The blood formed into little pictures; of people screaming and creatures with wings laughing like akemi was now.

Kaname broke the ground, making the earth quick and sleek making its way toward akemi.

Crash.

Akemi smacked her wing into the rock.

"Think that's going to stop me?" akemi snarled her eyes narrowed, "you know I always loved you".

Kaname sighed, "Doesn't seem like it".

Looking at her nails she said, "I went through all this trouble to be with you, to get you more power".

Kaname smashed her shoulder.

"You know, I even had to be a pitiful human for a year" akemi said as her shoulder reproduced itself.

Kaname smashed her wing and leg this time.

Yet akemi kept talking, "can I convince you to break your promise to Kuran family?"

"I'm afraid not miss hinormi" Kaname said calmly.

"I'm not hinormi anymore!" snapped akemi.

Tap, tap, tap, tap

Kaname and akemi turned around.

There was plain face Yuuki her hair already trailing behind her, eyes big, red and blank as round as the moon that set behind her, her sleeping gown torn and bloody (for whatever reason!).

Akemi's lips pushed back in an evil grin, "well, well, look it's the pure blood vampire princess, well precious bottle of power".

Yuuki stood there, and said nothing, her mouth was blank, her eyes were blank, her hands were empty and blank, and her skin was pale and blank.

Akemi looked back at Kaname, "aren't you going to do something?".

Kaname said nothing.

"You're as silent as when I was human, don't you care at all?" akemi said.

Swish, swish, swish.

Yuuki's hair was up now, above her head; flowing.

"Two vs. one, how unfair!" akemi whined, "Well not for me"

In a twinkle and a flash of the moon, different kinds of demonic fairies and vampires sat on the walls and lights around akemi, Yuuki and Kaname.

"I want the pureblood prince alive!" ordered akemi, "the girl; I don't care what happens to her"

And with that all of the demons fairies and vampires leaped in a swift movement.


	4. Chapter 4: AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HEY GUYS, Hi had more reviews than i expected (i didn't expect any) i reread this story and i'm not really satisfied with it :/ i think it was my second story and i wasn't really what you call. . . experienced? I'm considering dumping this story all together . . i really don't know o_o It's so rushed and I even spelled different wrong! how I spelled it: Diffrent - LOL, so ya i might dump this story. . just warning YA ^_~**

** 1animeangel1**


End file.
